Black Eyes
by writernebie
Summary: A mysterious girl ends up at the titans and ever snice weird things have happened. Robin seems to fancy her so Starfire gets jealous. She runs away but Robin doesn't seem to care. This girl is what he wants or is she? FIN
1. Chappie 1 Girl by the shore

Ok my first teen titans story no flames please. Please reveiw!

OVERALL SUMMARY- A strange girl comes to the tower with an awful secret. Robin sees her eyes and falls in love with this girl leaving a very jealous starfire to do wild things.

Disclaimer- I do not own the teen titans...except Robin...I own him... ; )

The rain came down. It poured on her and patted her sholders. Her dripping black hair was around her. She floated in the water. Her eyes barely open. They were staring at the sky. Blood was on her hands. It was then washed away by the current. She floated onto the shore of a strange island with an even more strange house on it. Her hands clung onto a rock as she pulled herself onto it. Then her eyes closed and she lay there.

"Wakey Wakey people I made breakfast!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

He wore his chef hat and his apron. The others walked into the large room. Robin was wide awake for he had been working out. Raven had been meditating in her room and Starfire washing windows. It was her turn you see. Cyborg however had been snoozing the whole time.

"So...sleepy," he groaned...then he caught sight of the food.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I EATING THAT," he yelled.

"Come on Cyborg it's yummy tofu and bacon!" Beast Boy said.

"That's not bacon that's the tofu bacon," Cyborg yelled again.

"You don't even know what it tastes like,"

"I know well enough,"

Raven rolled her eyes. They were always arguing about food. She took a sip of her herbal tea. Starfire flew in.

"Hello my friends on this glorious morning!" she exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"Morning Star," Robin said.

"Robin we must all go for the pizza. The sun is shining and the birds are singing their wonderful songs," she continued.

"Oh well Star...I was wondering if maybe we could go for pizza alone," Robin said rather quickly.

Starfire blinked apparently confused.

"But Robin where will the others eat? And why will we go alone?"

"Well I was thinking a kind of date..."

Starfire turned and blushed. She had been waiting for him to say that. Her feelings for Robin were so great. She turned back around to face him.

"I would love to go on this date with you Robin," she said smiling.

Robin smiled.

"Great,"

There was a noise. The pan that Beast Boy was holding dropped to the ground. Cyborg and Beast Boy stood there looking quite angry with each other.

"I challenge you to outdoor vollyball!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Fine boy I can woop your ass in that!" Cyborg yelled back.

The two rushed outside dragging Raven with them. They needed a ref didn't they? Starfire laughed.

"Come Robin let us go watch the vollyball that is outside," she said.

He followed her outside and they sat next to the vollyball court.

Now this vollyball game was played by the water. Beast Boy had the advantage. If the ball did go into the water he could simply turn into something and get it. It was played on rocks which were slippery from the storm yesterday. Beast Boy threw the ball upward. In an instant he was a gorilla and he hit the ball. It landed over by some rocks.

"Ha that's out!" Cyborg yelled.

He ran over to get the ball when he noticed something. He let out a very girly scream. Beast Boy ran over laughing.

"Dude who knew you could scream like a girl-"

Then he to let out a girly scream. Raven, Robin, and Starfire ran over. Well Starfire and Raven flew. The ball had landed next to a girl. Her black hair fell over her sholders and there was a cut on her side. Robin bent down. The girl's eyes barely opened and she looked at him.

"Help me," she whispered.

In a matter of minuetes they had her in the medical wing (or whatever they call it. they really didn't have a name for that). She lay there. They all stood next to her.

"Who do you think she is?" Robin asked.

"We'll just have to ask when she wakes up," Cyborg replied.

"For now though, we just let her rest," Raven said.

Everyone except Robin walked out. He just stared at her face. It was pale along with her arms and legs. She wore a black sleevless shirt that was ripped at the side. Her skirt was brown and also ripped. Her black hair went past her waist. Those eyes. They had no color. Just black and white. They were beautiful. Starfire stuck her head in from the door.

"Robin shall we go on our date now?" she asked.

"We're going to have to reschedule Starfire. I'm sorry," He said.

She looked down obviously dissipointed. Then she smiled.

"That is fine," she said.

He didn't take his eyes off the girl though.

Ok so I don't know what's gonna happen next chappie but I do know who is going to end up together and who is not so do not worry. Well worry but don't worry or wait I don't really know...Reveiw please...

Emma


	2. Chappie 2 Remembrance

Now to reply to my reveiwers!

Rose- I know I know! I luv the show Gilmore Girls! don't worry not a prep, skank, or a bitch for that matter. ooooo a slow and painful death eh? ...(starts typing) tehe...TAKE THIS ROBIN...tehe...

crystalicios- hey i luv ur pen name...it is so cool...i think...i never know what i think...i agree that robin and starfire make a good pair. i mean they obviously fancy each other dont you think? they are so happy when together :)

Now onto the story! Woopie! Yeah! Alright! Huh?

She sat up in bed. Her eyes wide and sweat dripping down her face. She put a hand to her lip. It was cut. She looked around. Where was she? Why was she sitting in a bed. Quickly her eyes darted to the door. A boy walked in with a tray.

Robin placed the tray on the table next to the bed.

"Well look whos finally up," he said smiling.

The girl just stared at him. Her eyes filled with confusion and fear.

"I thought you might be hungry so I made you a sandwich," he said.

She just stared at him.

"So..." he said quietly.

She still didn't reply. She just stared at him with those large beautiful eyes.

"I'm going to go now," Robin said and he walked towards the door.

"Wait!"

He turned around. She was trying to stand up. Her hand clutched her side which now had bandaging around it. She began to fall but he caught her. Her face turned a shade of pink and she sat back down.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly.

Her voice was so musical and flowing yet so quiet as if she was afraid to speak.

"Your at Titans Tower," Robin said.

She coughed. Robin picked up the glass of water on the tray and handed it to her. She put her hands up and pushed it away.

"Please get that away from me," she said.

Robin eyed her wondering why she would not even touch the water. He held out his hand.

"I'm Robin," he said.

She looked at his hand then looked into his eyes.

"I'm Silvia," she said quietly and did not take his hand.

She picked up the sandwich and looked at it. Then she looked at Robin.

"What is this?" she asked.

"You don't know what a sandwich is?"

"I do not remember anything except my name,"

"I'm sorry,"

A smile slid across her face. But as quickly as it came it vanished.

"I do remember one other thing..."

"What what do you remember? It may help,"

"I remember screaming and running..."

"What do you mean? Who was screaming and running?"

She looked at him. There was a pain in her face.

"Me,"

The next day she was walking. The bandage was still around her waist. She had to walk with crutches though or as Robin preferred having her hold onto him. He didn't know what had come over him. He was attracted to this girl. She sat on the couch and Cyborg was next to her. She poked Cyborg.

"What is this?" Silvia asked pointing to the metal.

"That little lady is part of me. I'm part robot and part human...pretty nifty don't you think?" he asked.

She saw the look he was giving her and she slowly backed away partially creeped out.

"Yeah sure..."

Raven walked in and poured some herbal tea. She spotted Silvia.

"Your walking now," Raven said.

"Well sort of," Silvia said quietly.

Silvia made her way over to the kitchen. Carefully she picked up a glass of water but her hand slipped and the glass shattered onto the ground. Her eyes widened as she saw herself in the broken glasses.

_Flashback: _

_"Silvia. Silvia!" _

_It was her mother coming up the stairs. Silvia stood there looking at herself in a mirror. She had on a new white dress. It was for a party she was going to. Silvia smiled and turned to her mother. Her mother though had a frown on. _

_"Silvia I'm sorry but I can't allow you to go to this party," Her mother said. _

_"Why not?" _

_"Because I looked at the record and the girl's house you are going to has had the police come several times," _

_"That doesn't mean the police are going to come this time," _

_"Silvia you can't go," _

_"But I have been looking forward to this," _

_Silvia pushed past her mother and made her way to the forest behind their house. She huddled up into a ball. Tears slid down her face. She hated everyone and everyone hated her. She wanted everyone to vanish. She wanted them all to die. That's when something hit her in the back and she screamed of pain. _

_End Flashback_

"Silvia! Silvia!" Robin yelled.

She was on the floor in the kitchen.

"Wha what's going on?" Silvia asked.

Cyborg and Raven helped her up.

"Dude! You totally started freaking out!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You were screaming," Raven said giving Beast Boy a look.

Starfire came flying in. She had been in her room this whole time. Probably throwing darts at a picture of Silvia but who knows...

"Who was screaming?" Starfire asked.

"Silvia was freaking out!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Why were you screaming?" Robin asked Silvia.

She put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes.

"I need rest," she whispered.

Robin lead her to a guest room.

"Silvia why were you screaming?" he asked.

"I just remembered something..."

"What? What did you remember?"

"Something hit my back..."

"What do you mean?"

"Something hit my back and I screamed...would you check?"

"Check what?"

"My back"

He blushed.

"Yeah sure,"

She turned around and he lifted up the back of her shirt. There was nothing there.

"There's nothing there Silvia,"

She turned back around.

"But something hit me Robin I swear,"

"I believe you,"

Silvia leaned forward and gave Robin a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Then she vanished into the room with the door closing.

Starfire at the time had seen this cheek kiss. Her face was red with anger.

"That slut will pay for this," she whispered.

Ok so that is chappie 2...I am a Robin Star fan so I don't know...

Starfire normally doesn't curse but hey she's mad so I made her curse and say slut. Tehe...

Emma


	3. Chappie 3 Kate Hudson

You asked for chappie 3 so here it is! umm...i will reply to my reveiwers on chappie 4.

Silvia was looking around. She had just finished playing video games with Beast Boy. He beat her everytime which Cyborg claims is a sign of the end of the world cause Beast Boy can't play to save his life. She rounded a corner and came to the main room once again.

"Oh hello Silvia," said a voice.

Silvia turned around. It was Starfire.

"Oh hi Starfire..." Silvia said quietly.

She was off her crutches but Robin had insisted she stay a few extra days. Starfire glared at Silvia.

"Are you ok?" Silvia asked Starfire.

"I am fine." Starfire said.

"I got to go now..."

Silvia walked down the hallway. Robin walked up to Star.

"Oh hello Robin I was wondering if we may journey to the mall?" Starfire asked him.

"Oh sorry Star I was going to show Silvia around the city," Robin said.

"Oh ok," Starfire said.

She watched Robin walk away to go find Silvia. Her face was red with anger and her heart filled with dissipointment.

Silvia was walking down the hall when she saw Raven on a computer. She was looking on the file of a man with a mask.

"Who's that?" Silvia asked.

"That's Slade," Raven said.

_Flashback: _

_Silvia stood up. Whatever had hit her back had sunken in. Her eyes turned red then black and white. Slowly she walked back into the house. Her mother was putting logs into the fire. Silvia picked up a knife from the table and walked forward. Her mother turned around and dropped the firewood her eyes wide. _

_"Silvia put the knife down now," her mother said. _

_Silvia looked at the knife. _

_"Your afriad," _

_Her voice was like a robots. One note. Depressing. _

_"Silvia put the knife down. You don't know what your doing," her mother said again. _

_"No," _

_"You can go to the party if you want," Her mother begged. _

_"I don't care about the party. I want to get back at anyone who ever hurt me," Silvia said. _

_"Silvia Johnsten put that knife down now!" her mother begged again. _

_The knife dropped. Silvia's mother sighed with relief. Silvia's eyes looked at the fire.   
_

_"Anyone who ever hurt me..." She echoed. _

_The fire shot up onto the walls. It spread across the ceiling. Her mother screamed. Silvia's eyes were red. She felt no emotion and had no care. Soon the house was gone and she stood in a pile of rubble untouched by the flames. A man stood infront of her. _

_"You know what you must do," he said in a low voice. _

_He wore a mask that only showed one of his eyes. Half was orange and half was black/silver. _

_"I must kill anyone who hurt me," Silvia said. _

_"Why did you kill your mother?" the man asked. _

_"Because she hurt me. She changed my name and thought I would never know," _

_"And now?" _

_"She hurt me so I got back at her," Silvia said. _

_"Very good and there are lots of other people who hurt you," the man said. _

_Silvia nodded her head. The man told her of all the other people who had hurt her. She simply stood there staring ahead. _

_End Flashback _

"Hey Silvia there you are!" Robin said.

Silvia stood there eyes open wide.

"Silvia are you ready to go?" Robin asked.

"No I have to go to my room...there's something I must do," Silvia said.

She ran off and Raven motioned Robin to the computer.

"What is it Raven?" he asked.

"I did a little backround check on our friend Silvia,"

"Why would you do that,"

"You should be thanking me. I typed in the name she gave me. Silvia Johnsten and nothing came up."

"What are you saying?"

"There is no Silvia Johnsten. She changed her name. Kate Hudson is her real name. But Kate dissipeared after a fire destroyed her house killing her mother,"

"So Silvia is really Kate?"

"Yes. Whoever we have in our tower is hiding something,"

Ok that is chappie I have to go now! BYe!

Emma


	4. Chappie 4 Death to Gus Bolly

Ok now for my replys to my reviewers!

ravenwanabe: ooo thank you! u have a death list to? er uh i mean thank you...

Emmery: hey! how did u find my story... how do i know you! no just kidding. lol thanxs for the reveiw! reviewy...

Cara306: oh i totally agree with you there. I mean this story is just one of my ideas but Star and Rob are forever.

enchantress: thanks for the reveiw!

crystalicios: huh i did not even notice the no u thing and i still knew what it ment. it's cool though. those stupid keys...STUPID KEYS... cough sorry... thanks for the review!

Don't feel like loggin in: lol thanks for the review by the way did i somehow reveiw you with my trix bunny thing...or r u my clone that i did not know about? cause i say the same thing on my reveiws u know the trix bunny things...maybe we r clones... creepy horror movie music Oo who knows...

Pardon me I am suger high :)

ON WITH THE STORY WOOHOO YEAH ALRIGHT HUH?

Robin knocked on Silvia's door. She sat on her bed. What had she done? How could this be...

"Silvia are you in here?" Robin asked.

He knocked again. Silvia looked up. She was so confused. What she had remembered...that man... She couldn't remember the names he had said but she knew she could never find out who they are. Robin knocked once more then he opened the door. He saw Silvia sitting on the bed. He sat next to her.

"Silvia are you hiding anything from me?" he asked.

She shook her head biting her lip. How could she lie to him? But somehow the words "Oh yeah Robin I killed my mom" just couldn't come out. He gently placed his arm around her. She leaned into him.

"Silvia I know about your real name," Robin said.

She kept staring forward.

"My mom gave it to me..."

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"No I'm sorry,"

"It's ok. How bout tomorrow I show you the city?"

A small smile slid across her face. She looked up at him with those large black eyes. 

"I'd like that," she said softly.

THE NEXT DAY

Silvia and Robin were walking around the city. (Don't ask how they got there) She stopped infront of Victoria's Secret and demanded to know what a thong was. Robin, face all red, told her to ask Beast Boy who owned many of them. Poor Robin knew that by doing all the team's laundry.

Silvia saw a homeless man sitting on the side of the road.

"Robin why does he sit alone,"

"Some people aren't fortunate enough to have friends like you," Robin said.

He took her hand in his. She blushed and took her hand away. Robin looked across the street and saw an ice cream stand. The stand was built into the side of the wall.

"Come on this guy has the greatest ice cream ever," Robin said pulling her over to the cart.

"Um...ok," Silvia said.

Robin looked up at the greasy man sitting inside. The greasy man's name was Gus Bolly.

"Hey Gus can I get two cones with a cherry on top," Robin said.

"Sorry kid we're all out of cones. Now get your greasy smart ass out of here," Gus said.

There was clearly a box of cones in the back. It was plain to see. In fact there was even a sign with the word CONES pointed to a box. Gus slammed the window shut and Robin stood there scowling.

"I forgot to mention this guy is the greatest jerk ever," Robin said.

They began to walk away.

"Why is he a jerk?" Silvia asked.

"Because he hurts people,"

Silvia stopped in her tracks.

"He...hurts people?" she whispered.

Robin laughed.

"Not physically. Emotionally."

"Oh...but he still hurts them?"

"You could say that,"

He took her hand. This time she didn't pull away.

That night Robin was eating a slice of pizza. Everyone else was asleep but him. He saw Silvia walk past him. Apparently she did not see him.

"Hey Silvia where are you going?" Robin asked her.

She turned back obviously startled by him.

"Just taking a walk," she said smiling.

"Can I come?" Robin asked hopefually.

"That's ok I just want to go check out the city...alone"

"Oh,"

"Maybe on Saturday you can take me to a movie?"

He smiled.

"Sure what kind of movie do you like?"

"I dunno what kind do you like?"

"Action,"

She winked.

"My kind of guy,"

Silvia walked throughout the city (don't ask how she got there). There was anger in her and her eyes glowed red. She walked to the ice cream stand. She could see a candle inside and the greasy man eating dinner. The flame on the candle flickered. It seemed to move almost. Then it bounced off of the candle and onto the table. It caught a napkin on fire. Silvia's eyes moved where the flame went.

The greasy man Gus though put it out with his water and went back to eating. Silvia glared at him. She knocked on the door. She could see him throw down his food and grumble on his way to the door. He opened the door. A costly mistake.

Robin was sitting on the couch watching tv when he heard the doors open. Then they closed. He could hear heavy breathing and the quick pace of footsteps. He quietly followed to where the footsteps were leading. They led to the bathroom. He stuck his head in but not enough to be seen. He saw Silvia washing her hands. There were tears running down her face. There was blood in the sink and on her hands. Robin stared in astonishment then ran off to his room.

Silvia then to ran off to her room wiping away tears. She had remembered everything. She was a toy. She knew who that man was all to well.

Two days later Robin was watching tv. This time Starfire and Beast Boy were there to. Cyborg walked in.

"Hey guys did you hear?" Cyborg asked.

"No do tell us," Starfire said.

"Gus Bolly down at the ice cream stand was murdered," Cyborg finished.

"Poor Gus," Starfire said.

Silvia walked in.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Gus at the ice cream stand was killed," Beast Boy said.

Silvia looked at them.

"Well I think he got what was coming to him," she said.

They continued talking but Robin stared straight ahead.

"When was he killed?" he suddently said.

There was silence.

"Well the article said two days ago. Probably around night or something," Cyborg said.

Robin nodded and continued to watch tv. Silvia stared at Robin. Quickly and quietly she walked away. Robin though could not stop thinking about what he saw...

Ok so that is chappie 4. Now this chappie has about four doors I can take so I am going to try and take them all...that will be hard...and i will need so much food. Is anyone willing to donate food?

Emma


	5. Chappie 5 Blood and Kisses

I will reply to my reveiwers on every even chappie! ok this one has part lemon and as my friend calls it limish but don't get worried. no worries. kinda weird chappie...

Note: if you give me flame i give you a hug

The whole tower was quiet. Everyone had retreated to their room. All except Robin. He was leaning against the wall with Silvia against him. She was kissing his lips. She was close to him and his arms were around her back. He was pulling her closer asking for more but she was giggling telling him in a seductive way no. Her arms were around his waist and in an instant up around his neck. They took a breath. Both of them smiling as they nuzzeled their noses. His arms were on her bare back inside her shirt. The top three buttons on her shirt were revealed and her sholder exsposed. She looked at him with those beautiful black eyes. There was a tap on his sholder. It wouldn't go away.

Robin jerked upward. He was sitting on the couch the tv off infront of him. He must have fallen asleep. Standing infront of him was Silvia. The lighting and thunder boomed and flashed behind her. It was raining hard.

"Silvia?" Robin asked.

"I know you know," Silvia said softly.

"Know what?"

"What I did,"

He stood up.

"Yeah I do know," Robin said quietly.

Silvia looked down.

"Robin I can exsplain..." she said.

"You better! You killed someone Silvia,"

"It wasen't my fault!"

"How can killing someone not be your fault?"

"Because it was that thing that hit my back!"

"There was nothing there!"

She looked hurt.

"You...you said you believed me..." she said almost in a whisper.

"Silvia I want to know why you killed him."

"I can't help it! You said he hurt someone!"

"Yeah he calls people names and hurts their feelings! Not literal!"

"It was the drug!"

"Your on drugs now?"

"No. A man. A man named Slade he made something go into my back...it makes me a toy. If he tells me someone hurts him or somebody else I go kill them..."

"Slade,"

She nodded.

"You remember everything,"

"Yeah,"

He looked away. She was a murderer.

"Please Robin I didn't mean to kill them. If you don't believe me about the drug I'll prove it to you,"

"I don't want you to kill anybody,"

"I don't have to..."

She took his hand and led him to a balcony on the side of the tower. It was on the lower ground. Silvia placed Robin a little ways away from the door. She stood in the doorway inbetween the rain and the inside.

"The drug had a side effect. I...I can't get hurt when I kill someone."

She took off her shirt to reveal a halter top. It was black like her shirt. Her stomach was showing which made Robin remember his dream. Then she took off her knee-length skirt to reveal an even shorter skirt. This one looked like part of a bathing suit. Silvia backed up into the rain. She bent over when the water hit her skin and gently screamed. Robin walked forward out into the rain but Silvia stopped him from helping her.

She bent back forward and looked at him. There was blood around her eyes. There was a huge cut around her waist and multiple cuts on her legs. Her arms were full of bruises and burns and the same with her legs. On her neck was a cut and scars on her face. Her hands were awful. Her hair was drenched and plastered to her side like the skirt and halter top.

"Rain reveals what the drug hides," Silvia said.

Robin took a step forward and Silvia one back.

"Please Robin do not come near me," Silvia whispered.

"I want to help you," Robin said.

"There's nothing you can do,"

Blood ran from her lip.

"I am a disgrace and a killer," Silvia said.

"No your not. That drug makes you do that," Robin said.

Tears flowed from her eyes. She wiped them away but stopped remembering the cuts on her face. Robin stepped forward. She looked so different. She looked so innocent and hurt. He wanted to help her to make her feel like she was ok. He put his hands around her waist. She was startled and taken back.

"I will help you," he said.

Then he kissed her. It was passionate and deep despite the fact that she was beaten. Her hands went around his neck and left blood on his neck. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer his cloth now stained with blood. He could taste the blood on her lips as she did amazing things with her tounge. Then she pulled away and looked at her hands.

"I'm a monster," she said quietly.

"Silvia!" Robin said.

She ran back into the tower. When she was inside the scars, cuts, bruises, and burns dissipeared. Robin wiped the blood off of his hands and onto his cloths. Then he took a finger and wiped his lips. There was blood on them. He looked back into the tower and thought of her. Her life. Her eyes. Those beautiful black eyes. The rain gently patted him on the sholder and his hair was slicked down. The rain though was mimicking Silvia for she was in her room crying.

Ok so one thing. Tears do not count. They have salt in them. So therefore they don't work. i know rain has different stuff in it but hey who cares?

Emma


	6. Chappie 6 Three days

Oh wow I kinda have been working on this story called Nightengail-Slades Child insted of this one. To all my readers I am sorry. So how bout I get started! Alright! by the way...another limish! or lorange...or legrape...whatever you want to call it...or a lead on! yay go lead ons!

The next day was a damp one. The ground was wet and puddles were everywhere. Everyone was sitting in the main room including Silvia. She didn't look at Robin though. She kept remembering what happened between them. Starfire glared at Silvia. The alarm went off. Even though she wasen't fually part of the team Silvia followed. A giant electric monster was destroying some buildings. His name was Shockwave.

"Shockwave destroy little people!" Shockwave shouted.

"You ain't gonna hurt anybody!" Cyborg yelled.

That was it. That was all it took. Silvia fell to her knees. Why? Why did Cyborg have to go and say that? Her eyes glowed red. She broke the glass of a building and picked up a peice of the glass. Her hand wrapped around it. The glass peice was slightly big. Robin saw Silvia and heard what Cyborg had said.

"Silvia no!" Robin yelled.

It was to late. The titans stopped what they were doing and watched Silvia. That was after Starfire shot a Starbolt at Shockwave.

"Ow red head girl hurt Shockwave," Shockwave yelled.

Silvia ran up to Shockwave. She was going at such an incredible speed. With the glass in her hand she jumped on Shockwave's back and slit his throat. He instantly fell down dead.

Silvia stood there with the glass in her hand. Her eye's were still red though. She clutched the glass. Then she turned to Starfire.

"You hurt people," she muttered.

"Silvia what is going on?" Starfire exclaimed.

Silvia slowly walked towards Starfire. Her face was angry. Cyborg ran towards Silvia and picked her up. Beast Boy took the glass out of her hand. Silvia struggled to get free. She was yelling and screaming. Starfire looked confused. Robin walked up to Starfire.

"Starfire I think you should go..." he said quietly.

"But Robin I am part of this team," she said.

"I know but...I don't want Silvia to hurt you,"

"Then make her go!"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because we can find a cure for her here at the tower. I don't want to put you in danger,"

Starfire looked at him almost crying. She loved this boy but obviously he didn't feel the same about her. Slowly she flew upwards and out of sight. Within time Silvia's eyes became normal. She was out of breath though.

"I can try to find a cure," Cyborg said.

"And I'll help," Raven replied.

"And I'll go make the tofu!" Beast Boy said.

"No shit you won't," Cyborg yelled.

"You wanna bet?"

"Your freakin green! You can't beat me!"

"I can so beat you!"

"Your'e green!"

"Your part blue!"

"Wanna take me on!"

"Me and my tofu armies can take all you on!"

Robin stared at him. Then he turned to Silvia. She was crying. He tried to comfort her and get her to open up just like last night but she kept herself closed.

"No one would ever love me Robin...I don't even want to try," Silvia said.

"Come on that's not true," he said.

She shook him away.

That night Robin was in his room. It was late and he really should have been sleeping but he had to put some stuff away. There was a knock on the door. He opened it. There stood Silvia. She was in her mini skirt and her halter top. She instantly put her hands on Robin's neck and kissed him. It was passionate and she wrestled with his tounge for a moment or two. She pushed him to the ground.

"Silvia what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I just want to be loved Robin," Silvia said.

She kissed him. It was passionate and deep. Their tounges battled in a battle that seemed to have no end. Robin pulled her closer. Silvia could feel his hand on her bare stomach. Her hands were wrapped around his neck. This moment seemed to last forever. Silvia let out a whimper of suprise when Robin bit her neck slightly. She could feel his hand travel up her stomach and travel up her shirt.

The door flung open. Cyborg stood there.

"I heard something oh- sorry bout this ya'll," he said quickly seeing Robin and Silvia on the floor.

The door slammed shut. Silvia stood up.

"Robin I'm sorry,"

"I'm not,"

She rolled her eyes.

"Look Robin I have to go," she said quietly.

She walked out of her room before he could say anything. Silvia walked outside. She let the cool air brush against her skin.

"My my child look at how much you have grown," said a voice.

Silvia turned around and gasped.

"No!" she exclaimed.

Slade was standing there. He grabbed her arm and covered her mouth with his hand. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Now dear girl all I want to do is tell you who hurt you," Slade whispered.

Silvia shook her head. She was saying something but it was drowned out.

"In three days in fact is when they are going to hurt you. Do you know who is going to hurt you?" Slade asked.

She shook her head still trying to get free from his grasp.

"Robin is,"

He laughed and dissipeared. Silvia sunk to her knees. She stared off into space. In three days...Robin's blood would be on her hands...and he would lay dead.

Ok that is the chappie. I hope you all like it...yeah a lorange...that is a funny word. well must go!

Emma


	7. Chapter 7

I love wordpad!

Wordpad is the coolest. This is wordpad. Rambeling! Wordpad! I love wordpad! I haven't seen wordpad for a long time... Go wordpad! Wordpad rules. I've never been happier to see wordpad.

Don't worry guys. I will find some way to update!

Might be a while though so hang on!

-Emma


	8. Chapter 8 End

Wow, so how long has it been guys? I last updated on 3-12-05. Wow. Long time. Well, I'm here now and have dedicated myself to finishing all my stories before the school year ends. So, here I go,

But first, a few notes. One, please DO NOT RESPOND TO THIS STORY (REVIEW) UNTIL IT IS DONE. My mom kinda banned me from this site and if I keep getting all those emails...well, I won't be able to write anymore.

Second, my spelling and grammer has improved greatly. For anyone who was miffed by that, well then, you'll be very happy.

Third, for anyone who is a Rob/Rae fan, I respect that. Please do not review this story by saying THIS SUCKS, or, MAKE THIS ROB/RAE NOW! This is not a Rob/Rae, though that is a sexy couple. I am, however, a total and completely Star and Robin fan.

HERE I GO.

XxXxXxXxXxXx(Oh, meet the X's. They seperate paragraphs now)xXxXxXxXxXx

Robin walked into the Silvia's room. The door was wide open, and he didn't feel obligated to knock. It was late, perhaps to late for him to be up. But he had found himself wandering to her room, wondering what she was thinking about. That's all he could think about. This girl, this Kate, this Silvia, had entranced him. She intoxicated him. He knew only the fine details about her yet he still found himself wanting to see her. Wanting to know what she was thinking. He wanted to see her smile and hear her laugh, as she rarely did. He saw her though, sitting inside the door watching the rain fall. Her hands were wrapped around her knees and her head was pulled in close.

"Silvia..." Robin said softly. She didn't look up.

He came over and sat down next to her. They didn't say anything. The rain poured down outside in it's usual pitter-patter rythm.

"Silvia, I'm sorry," Robin said gently. "I'm sorry if I ever did anything to hurt you,"

She turned to look at him, shock and suprise in her eyes. "Don't ever say that. Don't you ever say that you hurt me,"

He stared into those eyes and he remembered so clearly. The eyes that haunted his dreams. "Silvia...I don't regret that night you came to my room,"

She turned back to the window and watched the rain for a moment. "I do..." she said after a moment. "And for that I aplogize. Robin...I've never really felt love before. My own mother didn't even love me. My father didn't either. I'm not capable of feeling love,"

"Yes," He pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "You can Silvia. Maybe..." he paused for a second. "Maybe, you could try to feel it with me?"

She was silent. "Robin..."she muttered. "I can't love you,"

She stood up and placed a hand out in the rain. Instantly, scars showed themself and blood trickled down from her fingertips. "I can't love because I am no longer human. I am nothing but a monster. I am a destroyer and a murderer. The rain reveals me for what I am." she pulled her hand back inside. "How can you love something that isn't really there?"

Robin stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and took a few steps away from him. "Silvia, you are really here, and you're no monster. You're confused; you've been hurt. Please, I can help,"

"Help me how?" She exclaimed. "Help me by giving me your kisses? Help me by loving me? That won't change who I am, Robin! No one can change that!"

They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other. Silvia let out a small gasp of frustration and sat down on the end of her bed. "I'm sorry..." she muttered. "That was mean of me to say..."

Robin came and sat next to her, the bed groaning from the extra weight. "Silvia...you've got to trust me. I promise you, somehow we'll stop all this,"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her. Silvia closed her eyes. Sure..., she thought,...but in two more days...it will all be over...

xXxXxXxXxXx

Two days had flown by faster than Silvia could have ever imagined. Time seemed to do that. For both those two days she had done whatever Robin wanted. They had gone to the movies, gone to dinner, gone partying, and even just taken walks around the park. She had even hung out with the rest of the Titans. Her fingers burned though. It was getting close.

"Robin," she said, as they sat on the couch watching TV. "I have to go,"

"Go where?" Robin asked, his attention more on the program.

"I mean go. As in leave forever. As in never come back,"

He clicked the television off and turned to stare at her. "Silvia...what are you talking about?"

She shook her head. What was she thinking? There was no way he'd let her go. She'd come back anyway. There was no way to stop it. There was a pounding on the Titan's door. Silvia's hand flew to her heart. She felt odd. No, why was this happening? The doors burst open and Starfire came walking in.

"I have made the descion not to stay away from my home," she exclaimed.

Robin stood up. "Starfire, you shouldn't-"

"You hurt people,"

They both turned to look at her. Silvia's eyes were completely black and her hands burned. She made her way over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "You hurt people, so now I'm going to get you back,"

Starfire took a step backwards. Robin glared at her.

"I told you not to be here," Robin said.

"Robin I-" Starfire stammered. But Silvia lunged. She thrust the knife at Starfire, who reluctantly dodged it.

"No!" Silvia shouted. "You cannot escape,"

She lunged again and this time Robin grabbed her around the waist. "Silvia," he soothed. "Calm down,"

She struggled in his arms. "Let me go!"

Something inside her clicked. Robin...he hurt people all the time. Why didn't he pay for it? In his grasp, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed her feet forward. He flew backward from the force of her kick and stopped right before the window. But his balance was off and his head was dizzy. He fell backwards, out the large windows.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. Her eyes glowed green and she flew after him, catching him right before he hit the ground. She placed him on the ground where he put his head in his hands. Silvia jumped from the window and landed on the ground, hovering a bit before she landed.

"Now...it's time to die-" she stopped and grabbed her neck. In an instant, her eyes became the soft color they had been before. "Please- must hurt- help me, I don't want to harm you- YOU ALL WILL DIE,"

Robin looked up. He looked at Starfire. "We can't kill her. She can't be killed when she's like this."

He stood up. Silvia lunged at him. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist and flung her to the ground. "Silvia! I know you're in there!" he exclaimed.

She strugged under his grasp then stopped. Her eyes were normal again.

"Please, I know what to do- You'll pay for this!"

She kicked him off of her and walked to the edge of the cliff. (remember, they are outside now) The water below rushed and roared. "No," she screamed at herself, her eyes black. "What are you doing? Destroy! Destroy!" Her eyes became normal. "No, I can't. I can't hurt them! I can't hurt Robin!"

She looked at him and Starfire with pain in her eyes. "I'm- hurt them!- sorry. Forgive me."

She raised the blade to her chest. Robin lurched forward.

"I can't be hurt by other's Robin, but I can hurt myself. I've never had reason to before. I've never loved before, like this."

Before he could get to her, she drove the knife into her own skin. Blood soaked her shirt and skirt. Her eyes went completely normal and she fell to her knees. Instantly, all the scars and bruises appeared on her skin. She became who she really was. A girl, beaten and bruised, until her body gave up and died. With a smile, she fell backwards into the water below. Robin reached out a hand to grab her, but grabbed nothing but air.

"No!" he screamed.

There was a splash, and then, Silvia, was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Robin..."

It had been four days since Silvia had died. Robin sat on the couch, watching the TV. "Starfire. I'm sorry for the way I treated you," he said softly.

Starfire shrugged and sat next to him. "It is alright. You were...liking this girl a lot. That is alright,"

"I should have treated you better. I shouldn't have made you leave."

"You had to,"

He turned to her and brushed her cheek with one hand. "Starfire, I have to be honest. I loved Silvia. I always will,"

Starfire nodded. "I know. But, will you perhaps consider that you still owe me the date?"

Robin smiled. "Someday, Starfire, you and I will go out. But right now...it isn't the time,"

Starfire leaned her head against his chest. "Later will be fine,"

Their hands intertwined as they sat on the couch.

AND THAT' S IT. I DIDN'T ACTUALLY PUT THEM TOGETHER AND I DIDN'T SAY NEVER. HOORAH!

-Emma


End file.
